This invention relates to apparatuses for preventing invalids or patients from being subjected to bedsores while they are in bed for a long and, more specifically, to a bedsore preventing apparatus wherein air supplied from an air pump to a patient-lying air mattress is cyclically changed by an air supply control means to vary body-supporting surface state of the mattress.